freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 214
Attack of Balance is the two-hundred and fourteenth chapter of the Freezing manga series, the third chapter of Volume 32, and the fifteenth chapter of the Exit Revenant Arc. It also doubles as the second chapter of the 14th Nova Clash. Synopsis Kazuya turns the tide of the Holy Revolution but the Goddesses of Balance continue to manipulate battle. Summary Kazuya is outraged by Ibanyle's abuse of power to control others and his manipulation of Soul Energy, defiling it for his own machinations. Ibanyle admits to his corruption but doubts Kazuya can do anything about it. The Rounders can hear their conversation. Ibanyle orders two of his guards to capture Kazuya and sever his limbs, but Kazuya triggers an Omnidirectional Freezing to stop them. While Ibanyle can control the minds of women, he doesn't have the physical hindering abilities of Limiters . Kazuya resonates with the Rounders and encourages them to stand and continue fighting. Kazuya shares his power with the women. Nova slits occupy their eyes, and the Rounders attack Ibanyle's forces with their Gaurders. The Rounders are winning and a disheveled Ibanyle tries to escape with Maria. Satellizer Alexander jumps to stop Ibanyle and kill him, but she is forced to the ground by one of the Sovereign Nova . Kazuya recognizes the Sovereign Nova as similar to Chiffon Fairchild in her strongest form during the 11th Nova Clash. Two of the Sovereign Nova disagree with intervening with human affairs, but they comment on Kazuya's power, superior to Ibanyle's. The Goddess that attacked Kazuya aims to end the battle and fires a particle beam to destroy the remaining forces on both sides. Kazuya retaliates with a Freezing, but the Goddess counters with an Anti-Freezing. Satellizer Alexander merely looks up and the Goddess continues to crush her with its feet. The Nova levitates nearby soldiers and blow off their heads. Many fruitlessly beg for mercy. The Sovereign Nova suggests ripping off Kazuya's limbs and keeping him as a pet before relishing in death and the Soul Energy collected. Meanwhile, Arcadia remains inactive by a lake. In the original dimension, it is revealed the Legendary Pandora are keeping Arcadia inactive. The three oldest sisters are aware of Kazuya's danger and telepathically communicate means to rescue him. The consider activating Arcadia, but Kazuya would no longer be able to stay in the alternate dimension. Even then, they do not know how to bring Kazuya back. Windy May and Teslad recommend one of them personally rescue Kazuya, but Cassandra shuts down the idea because if even one of them leave, the link between the two worlds would be severed. They finally agree that they need to send someone else over to protect Kazuya. The Pandora of West Genetics ready for battle against the Nova, Satellizer included. She hears a voice that calls her. She and Cassandra begin to share a consciousness. Event Notes *Kazuya leads the Rounders against Ibanyle's forces, but the Goddesses of Balance continue to interfere. *The Legendary Pandora are keeping Arcadia inactive. *The Legendary Pandora are aware of Kazuya's struggle in the Elca Dimension and intend to send someone to rescue him. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters